


If only-

by grace_aka_tiredchild



Series: r e g r e t [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots, Multi, Tags May Change, Use Your Words, istg-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_aka_tiredchild/pseuds/grace_aka_tiredchild
Summary: another chat ficthis time with more idiots™
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn & Octavian Blackthorn, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Kit Rook & Jace Wayland, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: r e g r e t [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964128
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. in the begining-

kit has added; tessa, 💎, and mina♡ to: famILY

tessa: why am i not surprised

kit: i!! Missed!! You!! Guys!!

💎: why is this my name??

mina♡: because its you

kit: mina!!!

mina♡: kit!!!!

tessa: Im getting a headache already

💎: how do you think i feel

kit: like a shiny rock??

💎: wow-

kit: im sorry-

tessa: ….

tessa: im a parent to 3 children not 2

💎: :(

tessa: nope!

mina♡: hows NY kit?????

kit: ehhh its alright, i think jace is *this close* to begging you to let me come home though mum

tessa: i did warn him

mina♡: have you seen anything cool kit?

kit: oh yeah!! Hold on and lemme find the picture

kit sent an image

(https://images.app.goo.gl/3e5YCraGz8dRmvkY9)

mina♡: OH MY GOODNESS

tessa: wow- kit thats amazing

kit: 😊

💎: Kit that is a fantastic picture.

kit: ty jem


	2. this was a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh blackthorns
> 
> thats it thats the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good child™ - Livia Blackthorn  
> menace - Dru Blackthorn  
> goldengirl - Emma Carstairs  
> Parent #1 - Julian Blackthorn  
> Parent #2 - Helen Blackthorn  
> idiot #1 - Mark Blackthorn  
> idiot #2 - Kieran  
> sherlock - Ty Blackthorn  
> baby© - Tavvy Blackthorn  
> the responsible one™ - Christina 
> 
> kit - Kit Herondale  
> 💎 - Jem Carstairs  
> tessa - Tessa Gray  
> mina♡ - Mina Carstairs

The good child™ has added; menace, goldengirl, parent #1, parent #2, idiot #1, idiot #2, sherlock, baby©, the responsible one™ to: chaos

menace: why?

sherlock: i agree

The good child™: because its funnnnnn

Parent #1: this is a bad idea liv

Parent #2: why am i #2 i was here first :(

The good child™: because you were taken away and jules wasnt

Parent #2: thats fair-

baby©: i miss ty :(

sherlock: im getting water??

baby©: oh ok!!

idiot #2: i take offense??

the responsible one™: its true though

idiot #1: how rude

Parent #1: guys are we gonna watch a movie tonight or play a game?

the responsible one™: well last we played a game, ty won and then emma almost murdered him because she got upset, tavvy cried, liv fell asleep, and you flipped the board-

Parent #1: …….movie it is

Parent #2: does that stuff happen a lot jules??

Parent #1: yes, be grateful you arent home

goldengirl: i did NOT ALMOST STAB HIM

the responsible one™: yes you did em

goldengirl: i would never

sherlock: you did almost stab me emma

goldengirl: 😔


	3. in which livvy is all of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its so short im so sorry :(

The good child™ has added; sherlock, and menace to unnamed chat

The good child™: im going to make a chat with kit

menace: NO!

The good child™: why??

menace: he hurt ty :(

sherlock: dru im fine

menace: sure

sherlock: i actually am

The good child™: im doing it dru

The good child™: they need to work their shit out and it’ll never happen on its own

menace: okay thats fair

menace: but still-

The good child™: no- its going to happen

menace: fine

sherlock: do i get a say??

The good child™: i mean- i guess

sherlock: i dont mind

The good child™: i know


	4. oh bebs-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look its longer
> 
> in which kit is emotionally stupid
> 
> and ty is confused

The good child™ has added; kit, sherlock, and menace to unnamed chat

kit: uhhhh hi??

kit: what am i doing here

menace: thats actually a very good question

menace: livvy what are you doing?

The good child™: kit you need to talk to us and explain what is going on because its bugging me 

kit: uhhhhh what??

menace: you are still an idiot i take it

kit: rOOd

sherlock: is this really necessary liv?

The good child™: yes

sherlock: really?

The good child™: absolutely

sherlock: i really dont think it is but ok

kit: i agree with ty

menace: you dont get to do that anymore

kit: oh

sherlock has opened a private chat with kit

sherlock: im sorry that livvy is doing this

sherlock: and also that dru’s being mean

kit: its fine

kit: i deserve it

kit: also for what its worth

kit: im so so sorry Ty

sherlock: wait- what? Why?

kit: i- i got scared and ran from everything, that wasnt fair to you and it hurt you way more than being rejected would’ve hurt me.

sherlock: rejected?? 

kit: wait-

sherlock: what are you talking about??

kit: uh well, remember when everything went to shit and we were on the beach?

sherlock: vividly

kit: okay well, do you remember me saying that i loved you?

sherlock: yeah..

kit: i meant it

sherlock: i know

kit: no- ugh- i meant it like jules loves emma or tessa loves jem

sherlock: oh

sherlock: OH

kit: yeah

kit: shit, im so sorry ty i have to go

sherlock: its ok, i need a minute to process anyway

kit: ok- bye ty

sherlock: bye kit


	5. Tessa is an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit panics  
> Tessa is amazing  
> and author needs more sleep

FamILY

kit: Tessa a little help please!!!!

Tessa: Yessss?

kit has opened a private chat with Tessa

kit: mum i need help

Tessa: what happened Kit??

kit: Livia added me to a groupchat with Dru an Ty

Tessa: Oh-

Tessa: Kit im sorry

kit: what do i do??

Tessa: what did you already do??

kit: why do you assume ive done something?

Tessa: You always do something

kit: Technically ur always doing something whether you mean to or not:

Tessa: excuse you-

kit: oops-

Tessa: Anyways, back to my question, what did you do?

kit: umm imightvekindvetoldtyilovedhim

kit: andmaybekindaclarifiedthatitwasromantically

Tessa: wow-

Tessa: what did he say??

kit: i also may have left before he could respond

Tessa: KIT

kit: IM SORRY

Tessa: dont tell me sorry! You seriously said that in a text too??

kit: maybe kinda???

Tessa: this is why i wouldnt let you send him a letter

Tessa: honestly Kit

Tessa: go talk to him

kit: he “needs to think”

Tessa: I would too

Tessa: I meant in person Christopher

kit: shit full name

kit: ok ok ok

kit: ill go visit ty

Tessa: good, start packing

Tessa: Jem and I are going to NY anyways to talk to Magnus and Alec about some Clave related business

Tessa: You can come with us and we’ll drop you off in California first.

Tessa: kit?

Tessa: hello?

Tessa: kit!

kit: yes? umm are you sure that I should see him like right now, right now?

Tessa: yes

kit: but what if he still needs more time to process what i said?

kit: u know, ty might not even WANT to see me right now

kit: he could be really mad, what if he is mad and me going over there just makes it worse!?


	6. absolute chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kit is truly sorry, dru is chaotic, and tessa is a queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp- i have nothing to say for myself

Tessa: he is going to see you either way because you cant exactly wander around L.A. for 3 weeks.

kit: mum this is a really really bad idea.

Tessa: yup!

kit: …...fine

*spongebob voice* 10 hours later

kit: im realllyyyyyyy wishing I hadnt agreed with you

Tessa: you’ve been there for 5 minutes how bad could it be

Kit has sent an image

(https://images.app.goo.gl/m4kEcvGcvydbkWHy5)

Tessa: …… huh

kit: oops??

Tessa: that is literally one of the first images you get if you google “chaos” Christopher

kit: …..oops^2

Tessa: *sighs* have you talked to Ty??

kit: not yet mum

kit: i can’t-

Tessa: yes you can and you need to, things are only going to get worse

kit: fineeeeeeeeeee  
Unnamed chat

The good child™: kit where the heck are you??

kit: the roof

The good child™: why????

menace: …..dont get mad???

The good child™: WHAT DID YOU DO DRU

menace: i locked him out??

The good child™: oh my god- kit im sorry

kit: its fine Liv

menace: dont call her that

The good child™: Okay Dru you need to stop

The good child™: isn’t it obvious to you that he’s sorry-

menace: yeah

menace: but he hurt all of us

kit: i know

kit: and im sorry

sherlock: you dont have to be

sherlock: maybe be sorry for being an idiot

sherlock: but not for hurting us

The good child™: …...im not questioning it

menace: ….me either

kit: okay


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teeny tiny filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m in class- save me

private chat between kit and ty

sherlock: can we talk?

kit: uh yeah of course

kit: what’s going on?

sherlock: i thought about what you said

kit: which part??

sherlock: you love me

kit: ....yeah

sherlock: are you still on the roof

kit: yup

sherlock: can i come up??

kit: yeah if you’d like to

sherlock: thank you

sherlock: i’ll be up in a few minutes 

kit: dru might strangle me before you get here

kit: if you find my body she did it

sherlock: she is being very hostile isn’t she?

kit: that’s one word for it


	8. uhhhhh i don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part of these idiots figuring stuff out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am writing this while watching i carly so idek anymore-

sherlock: kit will you push the door from your side??

kit: yeah ‘course hold on

*verse writinggggggg*  
(i write in all lowercase as a choice dont @ me please :/)

kit fought back a laugh as he and ty tried to get the door unlocked. it was such a them thing to have the only barrier between them a door that had been shoved in place by an angry teenager. finally the door unlocked and ty basically fell into kits arms from the momentum of the door. kit grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright grateful that all the training jem had forced him to do payed off. ty blinked at him and kit hastily let go. 

“thank you?” ty asked rather than stated as he sat down next to kit on the roof.

“anytime” kit smiled slightly. “sooooooo-“

“yeah- um i-“

“i’m s-“ they spoke at the same time and then started at each other, under ty’s gaze kit felt the back of his neck heat up.

“go ahead” ty said softly

“i-i’m sorry ty”

“what on earth for?”

“i should’ve been more clear and less awkward and cowardly, and mostly i should’ve kept my feelings to myself and not burdened you with them.” kit rushed out in a breath

ty gazed at him without saying anything.

“and also i hurt you and livvy and dru and everyone. i didn’t mean to and i’m so so sorry.”

ty inhaled softly.


	9. uhhh i don’t know pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next part that i wrote and almost died writing- your welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say for myself about this- i live for fluff

ty inhaled softly.

“kit-“ 

kit glanced up at ty with a panicked expression.

“ don’t you dare run away again before i finish talking christopher”

“sorry-“

“kit, you messed up.” ty gazed at him softly. “but it was also kind of my fault, i didn’t listen to you and everyone else when you told me not to try and find livvy.”

“ty-“

“i didn’t have the ability to listen to anyone and it cost me my closet person.”

ty froze and glanced at kit who was staring at him. 

“kit??”

“sorry- um, ty-“

ty gazed at him and kit saw the tears shining in his eyes.

“ty c’mere” kit moved so that ty could lean into him.

ty glanced at him and then awkwardly leaned into kit’s chest. kit wrapped an arm around ty’s shoulder.

“ty you are so smart. yes you did a dumb thing but i’m pretty sure i did worse.” 

ty hummed softly, “i love you kit”

kit tensed.

“i mean it kit.”

“i know you do”

ty groaned softly “no kit- i love you like you love me”

kit pulled away from ty for a second and stared at him. “what?” 

ty smiled slightly and pressed closer to kit “you heard me”

kit made a face “i’m not sure i did-“

“shut up kit.” ty muttered fondly

kit wrapped his arms back around ty and pulled him onto his lap. “shutting up”

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to say this every chapter probably but- 
> 
> this wiil NOT be updated in the same way as my other fic for right now
> 
> updates will come whenever i feel like writing!!
> 
> none of the characters are mine


End file.
